HYPERVENTILATION
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Mengagumi seseorang dengan memendam perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa mempunyai keberanian untuk mencoba mengungkapnya. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang pegawai swasta yang menghadiri reuni SMA dengan niat dan harapannya bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria yang disukainya sejak masa itu. WARNING; MATURE CONTENT ALERT [SASUKE X HINATA] BASED ON BL ANIME HYPERVENTILATION BY LEWIN
1. Chapter 1

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **This story based on Boys Love Manhua and Anime (YAOI) of**_

 _ **Hyperventilation by Lewin**_

 _ **If you want, you can find the real story on Internet.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam serta mengkonversi ke dalam Straight pair Sasuke x Hinata. Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**_

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HYPERVENTILATION**_

 _ **A Secret of Passion Story by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian satu**_

 _ **REUNION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ichi, ni -kampai!"_

Suara sorak sorai yang dibarengi dengan suara beradunya gelas kaca kecil yang berisikan cairan bening; _sake_ -memeriahkan malam yang cerah di penghujung musim panas. Puluhan orang yang berkumpul dalam satu meja yang memanjang memenuhi salah satu restoran keluarga sederhana yang berlokasi di pinggiran keramaian kota.

Beberapa orang sibuk menceritakan mengenai kehidupan masing-masing setelah lulus dari _Konoha Senior High School_ , ya –ini adalah acara kembali berkumpulnya para alumni dari angkatan ke 26 dari sekolah yang cukup bergengsi itu. Jika dilihat lagi, sudah sembilan tahun lamanya sejak upacara kelulusan mereka dari sekolah. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka agar bisa kembali berkumpul untuk saling bercerita atau bahkan mungkin untuk bernostalgia bersama.

Membahas mengenai kenakalan dan kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan ketika menginjak bangku _senior high_. Kencan buta, cinta monyet –bahkan kisah-kisah _absurd_ lain menjadi topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan malam ini.

Pesta reuni sederhana yang dihadiri puluhan orang itu menjadi moment istimewa bagi mereka yang memiliki kisah atau cerita yang paling berkesan yang mereka alami selama masa sekolah. Tawa dan canda semakin memeriahkan malam yang kian melarut dan semakin menggelap.

Salah satu pria dengan rambut hitam _emo_ yang khas, juga dengan kedua manik hitam jelaganya menjadi pusat perhatian dan kerubunan para wanita seperti biasa. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, yang menjabat sebagai presiden siswa atau ketua OSIS di dua tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya.

Pria yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kepintarannya di dalam semua bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sosok paling diincar oleh para gadis masa itu –mungkin, hal itu juga masih berlaku bagi dirinya sekarang. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi sorotan adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Dan hanya ada satu wanita yang hanya memandang ke arah Sasuke tanpa ikut berkerumun untuk sekedar menyapa atau bahkan berbincang. Wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, wanita bersurai indigo sebahu dengan kedua manik perak keunguan yang _khas_ dari keluarganya. Seorang pegawai swasta yang biasa saja, baik dalam segi penampilan atau dalam segi kemampuan maupun keahlian. Hinata hanya seorang wanita biasa, wanita yang berpakaian sederhana dengan tampilan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat natural.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang dan memperhatikan pria yang disukainya itu dari jauh, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dirinya hanya bisa menatap sayu di pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya, Hinata datang dan menghadiri undangan reuni malam ini hanya untuk kembali bertemu dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu. Karena menurut kabar yang beredar, Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri dua hari setelah kelulusan dan kembali lagi ke Jepang sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tidak ada teman yang bisa Hinata ajak berbincang, karena sebenarnya Hinata adalah sosok yang pendiam dan anti sosial selama masa sekolahnya. Bukan tidak ingin berbaur atau apa, Hinata hanya terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar menyapa atau memulai obrolan dengan seseorang. Dan niatannya datang kemari dengan penuh harap adalah agar dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan hal itu terjadi malam ini –Uchiha Sasuke menghadiri acara reuni dengan di temani kedua teman dekatnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh, lihatlah! Presiden kita sekarang sudah memiliki calon isteri!"

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari Naruto itu membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke, semua orang mendadak diam dan membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya itu hanya memejamkan mata lalu meneguk satu gelas _sake_.

Sebuah cincin emas melingkar dengan indah di jari manisnya, membuat kilauan yang terpancar dari permata yang menempel di tengah-tengah cincin itu terlihat karena tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Hinata yang melihat cincin emas itu hanya membulatkan kedua matanya; tidak percaya. Dalam sekejap, hati dan dadanya terasa sesak dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca.

Seharusnya, dirinya tidak usah datang malam ini. Seharusnya, dirinya sudah menyiapak diri jika situasi ini pasti akan terjadi. Situasi dimana Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki wanita yang akan dijadikan pendamping hidup. Karena tidak mungkin pria tampan dan kaya raya sepertinya tidak memiliki pasangan.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menegak _sake_ tanpa menuangkan cairan alkohol itu ke dalam gelas; Hinata langsung menegak dari botolnya dengan cepat. Hal yang dilakukannya memang konyol, dirinya sedang patah hati dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya disini.

Hinata tidak menyadari tatapan dari kedua manik hitam itu memandang dengan intens ke arahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya terus meneguk _sake_ itu hingga habis tidak tersisa.

"Nah, seperti apa wanita yang beruntung itu, Sasuke?"

Hinata bisa mendengar pertanyaan menggoda yang dilontarkan salah seorang pria pada Sasuke. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Hinata meremas celana panjang yang dikenakannya; menunggu dengan was-was jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Seperti apa?"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan remasannya,

"Dia sangat cantik."

Suara riuh dibarengi siulan menggoda terdengar ke penjuru ruangan, beberapa orang tertawa sambil mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke, beberapa orang lain bersulang sebagai tanda perayaan jika sang mantan presiden siswa mereka sebentar lagi akan melepas status lajangnya.

Hinata berdiri dengan sebuah mantel cokelat di sebelah tangannya, kepalanya ia tundukkan lalu bergumam setelahnya.

"Aku ingin mencari angin."

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, tidak ada pula yang menyadari dirinya keluar dari restoran, tidak ada kecuali Sasuke yang sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya kala mendapati wanita itu keluar.

Hinata mengenakan mantelnya sambil berjalan keluar, hati dan perasaannya sudah hancur dan tidak tersisa lagi sekarang. Dan alasannya untuk tetap berada di acara itu sudah menghilang, tidak ada lagi alasan yang mengharuskannya untuk duduk dan memperhatikan sang pujaan.

"Oh, kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin merokok."

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan itu membulatkan kedua matanya, namun kedua mata itu kembali menyendu dengan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Hinata mengenakan sepatunya dengan cepat dan bergegas keluar dari restoran. Tidak ingin terlihat dan tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mendudukan dirinya di teras toko yang berada di sebelah restoran tempat reuni itu diadakan. Hinata mengeluarkan satu kotak rokok dan mengambil satu batang benda itu kemudian menyulutnya dengan api. Hinata menghisap rokok itu dalam diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang kau menjadi seorang perokok."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk di atas kedua lututnya, suara itu; Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata bisa melihat pria itu kini berdiri menjulang di depannya sambil menyeringai tipis. Jantung Hinata berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyusul dan menghampiri dirinya yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tidak berniat membalas perkataannya, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menghisap rokoknya dalam diam. Sasuke masih berdiri sambil memandangi Hinata dalam diam, namun di menit berikutnya pria Uchiha itu mendudukkan diri tepat di samping tubuh Hinata dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menggeser ke samping.

"Geser sedikit."

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak ketika merasakan dorongan dari sisi panggul milik pria yang disukainya, hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh tentang pria itu yang kini duduk dan sedikir merapat ke tubuhnya.

Hinata bisa mencium aroma _musk_ yang begitu memanjakan penciumannya. Aroma kayu dengan kombinasi tanah basa yang lembut menggelitik hidung mungil miliknya. Aroma dari Uchiha Sasuke –aroma dari pria yang disukai dan dicintainya sejak _senior high._

"Bisakah aku meminta sebatang rokok milikmu?"

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata hanya melongo sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang memandang balik ke arahnya, kedua mata ametis miliknya menelusuri keseluruhan wajah dari Sasuke. Kedua pipinya yang tirus, garis wajahnya yang keras, rahangnya yang kokoh –juga kedua belah bibirnya yang sedikit tebal dibagian bawah dan sangat tipis untuk bagian atas.

Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat tampan.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, wanita Hyuuga itu memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah; meski sebenarnya wajahnya itu sudah memerah akibat efek yang ditimbulkan dari _sake_ yang tadi ia minum.

"Aku minta rokoknya."

"A-ah! Tentu saja."

Hinata sedikit gelagapan ketika berusaha mengambil kotak rokok dari saku mantelnya, membuat Sasuke yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang kikuk itu mengulas satu senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke menerima uluran rokok itu sambil memnggumamkan kata terima kasih. Hinata yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tersisa setengah bagian.

"Api. Bisakah aku meminta apinya?"

Lagi, Hinata memandang dengan kikuk ke arah Sasuke yang kini mengacung-ngacungkan rokok yang sudah terapit di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku minta api."

"O-oh, baiklah."

Dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar, Hinata menyalakan pematik dan mengarahkan api yang menyala itu ke rokok yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke dalam apitan bibirnya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak keduanya terkikis dan hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja. Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah, kedua mata hitam milik pria Uchiha itu memperhatikan dan menelusuri seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata yang sedikit pendek dari wajahnya.

Kedua pipi wanita itu memerah, bulu matanya yang lentik dan lebat, kedua alisnya yang tipis dan panjang, hidungnya yang kecil, dagunya yang lancip; juga kedua belah bibir wanita itu yang sedikit membuka membentuk lengkungan yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir seketika.

Hinata sedikit menarik diri ketika rokok milik Sasuke sudah menyala, wanita Hyuuga itu kembali memasukan pematiknya sambil sedikit menggeserkan pantatnya ke samping.

Untuk beberpa menit, tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, hanya semilir angin dan suara dari kendaraan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata memang tidak berniat membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke, rasa sakit dan kecewa masih menyelimuti dirinya dengan penuh –apalagi pria yang kini duduk bersisian dengan dirinya adalah pria yang sudah membuat dirinya patah hati.

Sasuke terus menghisap rokok itu dalam diam, mencoba menikmati suasana hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sesekali, kedua manik hitamnya mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke melihat rokok milik wanita itu sudah habis, dirinya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang kembali mengambil sebatang rokok untuk dihisap lagi.

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya ketika dirinya hendak menyalakan pematik, suara decakan lidah itu terdengar dan membuat dirinya terdiam seketika. Karena penasaran, Hinata sedikit melirikan matanya ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memandang datar ke arahnya tepat setelah Hinata mendengar decakan lidah darinya.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata memekik tertahan ketika satu lengannya ditarik dengan paksa dan tubuhnya di seret kedalam gang sempit nan gelap yang ada di sebelah toko tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya. Sasuke memaksakan tubuh Hinata untuk merapat ke dinding, menghimpit tubuh Hinata yang sedikit bergetar dengan dadanya yang kembang kempis tidak beraturan.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping ketika kedua manik hitam itu memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan yang intens. Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan satu paha Sasuke yang dimajukan agar menyentuh dan menggesek dirinya. Tubuh Hinata melemas seketika, tenaga yang ia miliki meluap entah kemana. Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah padam, kedua tangannya meremas sisi bahu milik Sasuke dengan erat. Pria Uchiha itu memiringkan wajahnya sambil terus menekankan satu pahanya dan terus memandangi wajah Hinata dalam diam dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Hinata melengguh ketika Sasuke sedikit mengangkat satu pahanya dan menekan Hinata lebih dalam; menciptakan tekanan dan gesekan yang membuat seluruh syaraf milik wanita itu melumpuh seketika. Detik berikutnya, Hinata bisa mendengar suara geraman tertahan dan mulutnya langsung di tangkap oleh mulut Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke mencium dirinya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketika menerima sengatan-sengatan listrik yang terasa ketika bibir milik Sasuke memangut bibirnya. Kedua kelopak matan Hinata tertutup, kepalanya terasa pusing dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Uchiha Sasuke terus mencium dan memangut bibirnya secara berulang, desahan lirih kembali lolos ketika lidah pria itu menyapu lidah dan kulit pipi bagian dalam milik Hinata. Suara decapan terdengar begitu erotis di bawah langit malam dengan semilir angin yang menerpa kulit mereka yang terbuka.

Benang saliva tercipta ketika Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya, pria Uchiha itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening milik Hinata, ujung hidung mancung miliknya menyentuh hidung kecil Hinata. Napas keduanya sama terengah, berbagi napas satu sama lain dengan jarak yang begitu dekat –nyaris tidak ada ruang.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati sisi leher jenjang milik Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita Hyuuga itu selain mendesah dan melengguh ketika benda kenyal nan basah itu menyapu kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

" _A-aahh, c-cukuph."_

Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh jangkung itu agar sedikit menjauh darinya, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Wanita Hyuuga itu tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke darinya dengan tiba-tiba saja mencium dan mencumbui dirinya di gang sempit dan gelap.

Semua ini begitu mengejutkan dirinya.

Namun, tenaga yang berusaha ia kumpulkan untuk mendorong jauh tubuh Sasuke kembali hilang ketika satu telapak tangan dan sedikit kasar itu merayap di balik kaus hitam yang Hinata kenakan. Hinata memekik, merasakan telapak tangan itu menyapu perutnya yang datar dengan gerakan memutar yang halus.

"Jangan!"

Hinata menjerit ketika merasakan ibu jari milik Sasuke menyelinap di pertengahan dadanya. Jeritan yang sebenarnya terdengar lirih itu sukses menghentikan cumbuan dan gerayangan yang dilakukan pria Uchiha itu padanya. Sasuke hanya melihat sambil menyeringai tipis ke arah Hinata yang kini bernapas dengan tempo yang cepat dan tidak beraturan.

Sasuke menutup hidung dan mulut wanita itu dengan satu telapak tangannya, beberapa menit selanjutnya –napas Hinata sudah kembali tenang dan mulai beraturan. Sasuke terkekeh ketika melihat wajah dan telinga Hinata yang memerah.

"Kau tetap terlihat manis, Hinata."

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak diantara keduanya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namun jarak yang baru saja tercipta kembali terkikis ketika Sasuke merangkul belakang leher Hinata dan menarik tubuh wanita itu kedalam rangkulannya.

"Ikut aku."

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **This story based on Boys Love Manhua and Anime (YAOI) of**_

 _ **Hyperventilation by Lewin**_

 _ **If you want, you can find the real story on Internet.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam serta mengkonversi ke dalam Straight pair Sasuke x Hinata. Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini. Hanya sebagai bentuk kesukaan dan kekaguman saya pada kualitas cerita dan alur yang disajikan dalam Animenya.**_

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HYPERVENTILATION**_

 _ **A Secret of Passion Story by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian dua**_

 _ **PAST**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Panas terik matahari terasa membakar permukaan tanah yang gersang, debu-debu berterbangan seiring langkah-langkah kaki itu menapak. Ini adalah hari ketujuh di musim panas, dan cuaca panas yang menyengat membuat para siswa-siswi yang sedang melangsungkan jam pelajaran olahraga mengeluhkan kegiatan mereka karena harus berlari sebanyak sepuluh putaran di lapangan._

 _Beberapa siswi terlihat saling mengeluh dan merengek karena tidak tahan dengan panas yang menerpa kulit mereka yang terbuka, sedangkan para siswa lain terus berlari sambil membicarakan kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh Guy sensei, selaku guru olahraga yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berlari sebagai dalih meningkatkan semangat masa muda._

 _Ayolah, hal seperti itu hanya ampuh dan berpengaruh hanya pada Rock Lee, murid kesayangan Guy sensei yang sama aneh dan nyentriknya –tidak dengan semua murid yang lain. Meski ada dua pemuda yang terus berlari tanpa mengeluh selain Lee, mereka adalah Naruto dan si presiden siswa, Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yang memang juga unggul di bidang non akademik selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis, dan hal itu juga sedang berlangsung sekarang –para gadis yang mengeluh dan merengek menjadi kembali berbinar ketika melihat sang presiden siswa terus berlari di bawah terik matahari._

 _Rambut hitam emonya melambai, peluh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya –membuat kaos berwarna putih khusus olahraga itu menempel dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Bahunya yang lebar dengan dadanya yang bidang menjadi tontonan menarik bagi para gadis._

 _Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan Hinata, gadis bersurai panjang yang diikat pony tail itu terus memeprhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berlari. Hinata selalu mendapat pengecualian dalam pelajaran olahraga, Hyperventilasi yang diidapnya membuat dirinya selalu berdiam diri dan hanya menyaksikan murid yang lain jika dalam peljaran olahraga._

 _Hinata, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah selalu mendapat pengecualian dalam kegiatan fisik apapun. Karena sebenarnya Hinata tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas fisik yang akan menguras tenaga dan energinya. Akan berbahaya jika dirinya harus sampai kelelahan._

 _Tentu saja pengecualian yang didapatnya selalu menjadi bahan omongan para siswi lain, karena mereka menganggap Hinata hanya menjadikan alasan kondisi tubuhnya agar tidak bisa ikut jam pelajaran olahraga. Namun, Hinata tidak pernah menanggapi perkataan mereka dan hanya membiarkan para gadis itu mengoceh sesuka hati mereka._

 _Hinata terus menempatkan kedua matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik yang dilakuan Sasuke selama jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak di pojok lapangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Hinata selalu memperhatikn pemuda yang disukainya, memperhatikan dalam diam tanpa berani melakukan interaksi secara langsung dengan Sasuke._

 _Wajah putih pucat milik Hinata mulai merona, melihat tubuh Sasuke yang dibanjiri oleh keringat membuat sosok presiden siswa itu tampak menawan berkali lipat. Tidak jarang Hinata sering membayangkan dan berfantasi jika kedua tangannya bisa menyentuh dan menelusuri sekujur tubuh milik Sasuke, mungkin hal itu akan sangat menyenangkan jika seandainya benar-benar terjadi._

 _Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada fantasi liar yang selalu terbayang-bayang jika sudah memperhatikan Sasuke. Merutuk dan mencaci dirinya sendiri karena selalu menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai objek fantasi liar yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir, semua murid lekas mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali memakai seragam sailor seperti biasa. Hinata yang memang tidak terlibat dalam jam pelajaran olahraga menjadi orang pertama yang kembali ke kelas dengan seragam yang sudah ia ganti sebelumnya. Beberapa murid lain mulai memasuki ruang kelas, masih dengan ocehan dan protesan mereka karena cuaca panas yang membuat ruang kelas terasa seperti tempat sauna._

 _Hinata yang duduk di baris keempat samping jendela hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat murid dari kelas lain yang kini tengah berlari, sama seperti kelasnya sebelumnya. Hinata menatap sendu, merasakan dirinya begitu menyedihkan karena tidak mempunyai teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri, yang selalu menutup diri dan tidak berusaha untuk berbaur dengan yang lain. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di Senior High –dan Hinata masih tetap dengan kesendiriannya yang menyedihkan._

" _Ah, Kaichou! Lakukan sesuatu dengan kelas panas ini!"_

 _Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika suara teriakan Naruto terdengar, kedua manik ametisnya menangkap Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraga lengkap mulai memasuki kelas._

" _Kepala sekolah hanya memperbolehkan kita untuk menyalakan AC selama lima menit."_

" _Aaah, kuso!"_

 _Suara keluhan itu kembali terdengar dan meramaikan suasana kelas yang panas, Sasuke menyalakan AC dan berjalan ke meja tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru. Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencuri pandangan kearah Sasuke, karena meja yang diduduki oleh Naruto tepat berada di depan meja Hinata._

" _Ah, panas."_

 _Sasuke menyingkapkan kaos yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh depannya yang basah karena keringat._

" _Wow! Lihatlah perut berotot sialan ini."_

 _Naruto memukul perut Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan otot-otot yang menonjol, "Tch! Jauhkan tanganmu, Naruto."_

 _Sasuke mengarahkan kipas angin kecil yang dipinjamnya dari Ino, pemuda itu mengarahkan benda kecil itu ketubuhnya, sehingga membuat kaos yang disingkapnya bergoyang karena tertiup angin._

 _Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Sasuke hanya menggaruk satu pipinya yang sudah memerah –sungguh, dirinya baru saja melihat lekukan perut Sasuke yang menonjol dan terlihat seksi. Pemuda bersurai raven itu memiliki otot yang menonjol di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, sehingga membuat sosoknya semakin sempurna bagi pemuda yang seumuran dengannya._

" _Hinata sangat beruntung."_

 _Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, pemuda yang disukainya itu kini memiringkan kepala sambil terus melihat kearahnya._

" _Ya, gejala Hyperventilation yang diidapnya membuat kau tidak boleh merasa lelah bukan? Merepotkan." Shikamaru meguap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

" _Ya kau memang beruntung. Apalagi kau sudah dibebaskan dan diberi pengecualian untuk ujian akhir di tahun ketiga –dan kau juga dibebaskan dari kamp pelatihan yang akan diadakan dua minggu dari sekarang. Aah, kau memang sangat beruntung." Naruto ikut menimpali dengan kedua bibirnya yang mengerucut._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut dan kembali memandang Hinata sambil berkata,_

" _Benarkah itu Hinata? Ah, aku sangat iri padamu."_

 _Sasuke memberikan senyum culas sambil menutup kedua matanya seolah-olah pemuda itu memang merasa iri pada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak terima atas perkataan ketiga pemuda itu hanya bergumam sambil mendecih, memalingkan kepalanya lalu berkata,_

" _Omong kosong!"_

 _Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke kembali membuka ketika mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Kedua obsidian hitam miliknya memandang wajah Hinata yang kini terlihat kesal dengan rona merah menjalari kedua pipi putihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan –dan bulan berganti menjadi tahun. Ini adalah tahun ketiga Hinata di Senior High, dan cuaca hari ini terlihat mendung karena sudah memasuki musim hujan._

 _Hinata menatap layar proyektor yang menampilkan video proses peredaran darah dalam tubuh, sekarang kelas Biologi –dan semua murid satu kelasnya sedang berada di dalam lab khusus. Beberapa kain putih panjang terpasang untuk menutupi jendela dan membuat keadaan lab menjadi gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari proyektor._

 _Napas Hinata mulai tidak beraturan, gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu mulai terbatuk dengan deru napasnya yang memendek. Batuk Hinata tak kunjung berhenti, membuat murid yang lain menatap heran dan cemas kearahnya yang kini terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan batuknya yang tidak berhenti._

" _Oy, apa Hyuuga baik-baik saja? Batuknya semakin parah."_

 _Naruto melirik sambil menopang dagu kearah Hinata yang masih terbatuk, beberapa murid yang lain mulai saling berbisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh ke arah Hinata,_

" _Diamlah, atau aku akan menuliskan nama kalian!"_

 _Suara berat dan rendah milik Sasuke membungkam mereka, kini hanya terdengar suara batuk Hinata yang masih berlangsung dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda batuk itu akan berhenti. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, menaruh pulpen dan beranjak menghampiri Hinata._

" _Naruto, gantikan aku sebentar. Aku akan membawa Hinata ke UKS."_

 _Sasuke berlutut dan meraih satu lengan Hinata untuk melingkari pundaknya, sang presiden siswa memapah tubuh lemah milik Hinata dan menuntunnya keluar dari lab. Perbuatan gentle yang diperlihatkan Sasuke membuat siulan menggoda terdengar dengan bisikan-bisikan centil dari murid perempuan._

 _Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menuntun gadis Hyuuga itu yang masih terbantuk dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sedikit panik dengan keadaan Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang UKS. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang dadanya yang kembang kempis._

" _Bagiamana ini? dokter Shizune sedang tidak ada."_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, merasa bingung harus melakukan apa pada Hinata yang kini kembali terbatuk dengan keras._

" _Hinata!"_

 _Sasuke berteriak ketika mendapati tubuh Hinata merosot kelantai, batuk itu tidak berhenti, Hinata tampak memukul-mukul lantai seiring dengan batuknya yang terus keluar. Cairan kental dan bening itu mulai keluar dan mengotori lantai, Sasuke yang merasa panik menarik tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkan gadis itu sambil menutup mulut Hinata dengan satu tangannya._

" _Hey, orang-orang bilang kau harus menutup hidung dan mulutmu jika gejala Hyperventilationmu kambuh. Untuk sementara tetap seperti ini, ya? Setidaknya tunggu sampai dokter Shizune datang."_

 _Sasuke memandang cemas kearah Hinata. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu sudah memerah sepenuhnya, napas Hinata juga mulai keluar dengan teratur. Namun, detik selanjutnya Hinata merasakan perutnya bergolak dan terasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap sendu ke arah Hinata, napas wanita itu sudah kembali teratur dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari leher dan keningnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Hinata yang masih tampak kebingungan dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau masih terlihat sangat manis, Hinata. Ikut aku."

Hinata merasakan satu tangan milik Sasuke menarik belakang lehernya, pria bertubuh tinggi itu membawa tubuhnya kedalam rangkulannya dan menyeret Hinata untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada protesan yang dilakukan Hinata, hingga keduanya tiba di sebuah hotel yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran tempat reuni diadakan.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas mantel bagian bawahnya ketika Sasuke memesan satu kamar di meja resepsionis. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya, apakah pria itu akan melanjutkan aksi cumbuannya? Apakah pria itu ingin menidurinya? Jujur saja, Hinata merasa dipermainkan –Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya itu sudah memiliki calon isteri dengan cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis pria itu; namun di sisi lain, Hinata memang menginginkan Sasuke untuk tidur dengannya. Ini adalah salah satu keinginan terbesar Hinata dalam hidupnya, dapat merasakan pria itu dalam tubuhnya adalah hal yang selalu diinginkannya sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk hanya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke seorang.

Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeret wanita itu untuk memasuki _elevator_. Tidak ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu hanya terdiam dengan sorot matanya yang semakin menajam. Deru napas pria itu juga mulai tidak beraturan. Suara _ting_ yang terdengar membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit terlonjak karena dirinya fokus dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata dan mulai membuka pintu kamar yang dipesannya. Dengan tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menekan tubuh Hinata untuk merapat di dinding dan mulai mencium bibir Hinata. Kedua manik ametis itu kembali membola, ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar berniat untuk menidurinya. Hinata yang mulai terbuai dan terbiasa dengan suara decapan lidah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang mulai merangkul leher Sasuke dan menarik pria itu agar lebih merapat padanya.

Tangan-tangan milik Sasuke mulai menggerayangi paha bagian dalam milik Hinata, dengan gerakannya yang mantap dan perlahan, Sasuke berhasil melorotkan celana bahan yang dikenakan Hinata beserta celana dalam hitam berenda yang ikut melorot. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menulusuri leher jenjang Hinata menggunakan lidahnya yang basah.

Napas Hinata kembali terengah, wajah dan telinga miliknya sudah memerah sempurna. Sasuke mulai menelusupkan kedua jarinya dan mengelus bagian terdalam milik Hinata yang lembab dan mulai basah.

Hinata mendesah tertaha, merasakan jemari panjang itu mulai membelai bahkan mulai memasuki dirinya yang sudah basah sepenuhnya. Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya tepat di kedua bahu milik Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu terus menggerakan jarinya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang terpejam dan terlihat menikmati perlakukannya. Satu ulas senyum Sasuke perlihatkan di wajahnya yang tampan, Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya lalu berbisik dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga milik Hinata yang memerah.

"Ah, Hinata sangat beruntung."

" _Hinata sangat beruntung."_

 _Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, pemuda yang disukainya itu kini memiringkan kepala sambil terus melihat kearahnya._

" _Ya, gejala Hyperventilation yang diidapnya membuat kau tidak boleh merasa lelah bukan? Merepotkan." Shikamaru meguap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

" _Ya kau memang beruntung. Apalagi kau sudah dibebaskan dan diberi pengecualian untuk ujian akhir di tahun ketiga –dan kau juga dibebaskan dari kamp pelatihan yang akan diadakan dua minggu dari sekarang. Aah, kau memang sangat beruntung." Naruto ikut menimpali dengan kedua bibirnya yang mengerucut._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut dan kembali memandang Hinata sambil berkata,_

" _Benarkah itu Hinata? Ah, aku sangat iri padamu."_

Hinata membuka kedua matanya saat Sasuke membisikan kalimat itu di telinganya. Kilasan-kilasan beberapa tahun yang lalu terbayang begitu saja di dalam kepalanya, kilasan yang membuat dirinya merasa direndahkan karena gejala _Hyperventilation_ yang diidapnya.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dalam satu hentakan, membuat pria Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena merasakan penolakan dari Hinata.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Napas Hinata yang terputus-putus memenuhi ruang kamar yang sunyi, Hinata menundukan kepalanya sambil melihat celananya yang bergulung di atas sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Mengapa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, _mengapa?_ Tidakkah Sasuke memikirkan perasaaannya karena tindakan pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja mencumbuinya setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu –bahkan pria itu sudah memiliki calon isteri sekarang. Dan sekarang Sasuke bertanya mengapa?

Hinata merasakan amarah yang mungkin saja akan meledak, namun amarahnya itu menguap ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berkata.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **This story based on Boys Love Anime (YAOI) of**_

 _ **Hyperventilation by Lewin**_

 _ **If you want, you can find the real story on Internet.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam serta mengkonversi ke dalam Straight pair Sasuke x Hinata. Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**_

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HYPERVENTILATION**_

 _ **A Secret of Passion Story by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian tiga**_

 _ **SECRET PASSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Mengapa? Apa yang salah?"

Sasuke menatap intens kedua manik ametis milik Hinata dengan satu ulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan. Hinata hanya memandang heran ke arah Sasuke dengan napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Bahkan embusan napas yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata terdengar jelas memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, _mengapa?_ Tidakkah Sasuke memikirkan perasaaannya karena tindakan pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja mencumbuinya setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu –bahkan pria itu sudah memiliki calon isteri sekarang. Dan sekarang Sasuke bertanya mengapa?

Hinata masih menempatkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu lebar milik Sasuke. Hinata melihat si pria Uchiha itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata dengan tatapan kedua manik jelaganya yang menyendu.

"Kau tahu kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

Hinata membulatkan kedua manik ametisnya, deru napas yang keluar semakin cepat dengan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kedua manik ametis milik Hinata masih setia terpaku pada wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat menarik sudut bibirnya.

"A-apa?"

Suara Hinata seakan tertelan oleh keterkejutan yang melanda dirinya dalam keadaan setengah terangsang dengan keadaannya yang sudah basah dan setengah telanjang. Sasuke, pria itu baru saja membongkar perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan dari semua orang.

Memang apa yang salah jika dirinya menolak perlakuan pria itu meski dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya memang mencintai dan menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke? Hinata, dirinya masih punya harga diri yang harus tetap dipertahankan sebagai seorang wanita dewasa yang normal. Dan Sasuke telah dan hampir saja menghayutkan dirinya pada sebuah kesalahan dan dosa yang tidak akan terlupakan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Hinata menekan dirinya hingga titik terendah yang dimilikinya. Mengingatkan dan menegaskan jika pria yang baru saja mencumbuinya itu sudah memiliki wanita lain yang akan menjadi isterinya kelak. Hinata tidak bisa menerima perlakuan semacam ini dari Sasuke, meski dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai dan menginginkan pria itu dalam hidupnya.

"Kau datang ke acara reuni hanya untuk melihat dan bertemu denganku, bukan?" Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak punya teman disana, Hinata."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata yang kini semakin mengeratkan kedua telapak tanganya untuk meremas kedua bahu milik Sasuke hingga kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu mengkusut. Hinata tidak habis pikir, mengapa pria di depannya ini mempermaikan dirinya sampai seperti ini?

"I-ini tidak lucu – _akh!_ "

Suara protesan yang hendak dikeluarkan oleh Hinata terputus oleh desahan dan lengguhannya sendiri. Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali meremas bahu milik Sasuke ketika kedua jari milik pria Uchiha itu kembali menelusup dan bergerak dengan liar di dalam dirinya, menciptakan suara-suara erotis yang semakin menyelimuti malam yang kian melarut.

"Hm ..."

Sasuke bergumam dengan napasnya yang semakin memberat, seringaian itu masih menempel dengan kedua maniknya yang semakin menggelap saat melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin memereah dengan raut wajah wanita Hyuuga itu yang tampak sangat menikmati dan terangsang.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, saat mendapati tatapan kedua manik jelaga itu yang tidak beranjak darinya. Kedua jari milik Sasuke terus bergerak, menggesek dan menciptakan sensasi aneh serta nikmat di setiap saraf di seluruh tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata semakin meleleh, kedua pahanya semakin merapat seolah memberi sinyal pada Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang lebih agar seluruh hasrat dan gairahnya bisa tersalurkan.

Sasuke menelusurkan telapak tangannya yang lain pada satu lengan Hinata, telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar dan hangat itu menggesek kulit Hinata sehingga menyingkap sweater hitam berkerah di bagian lengan wanita Hyuuga itu dengan perlahan seiring gesekan yang dilakukannya semakin jauh ke atas; sampai ke sikut milik wanita Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke kembali memiringkan wajahnya, masih dengan tatapannya yang menggelap bahkan sudah berkabut sekarang.

"Aku melihatmu yang terus menatapku dari pojok meja sepanjang kau meminum _sake_."

Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dan kembali mengikis jarak keduanya, kini kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Hinata menatap sayu ke arah Sasuke dengan desahan lirih yang masih keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma napas Hinata yang terasa manis dan sedikit berbau _sake_.

"Haruskah aku berhenti?"

Kedua manik hitam itu sedikit menyedu, Hinata yang mendengar penuturan itu menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk hingga sebelah bibir bagian atasnya menyentuh bibir bagian bawah milik Sasuke.

" _Hah?"_ kedua manik ametis Hinata sedikit membola, merasa bingung dan bimbang dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke. Haruskah ia menghentikan pria yang dicintainya itu? atau haruskah ia meminta untuk melanjutkan cumbuannya hingga dirinya merasa gila? Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Seringaian yang sebelumnya terlukis kini terganti dengan satu ulasan senyum tipis nan manis, kedua manik jelaga milik Sasuke semakin menyendu, seolah memberikan isyarat pada Hinata agar wanita itu meminta dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan cumbuan yang dilakukannya sampai selesai.

Hinata masih menatap kedua mata Sasuke, perasaannya membuncah ketika dirinya memikirkan jika keinginannya selama ini untuk merasakan sentuhan dan merasakan tubuh Sasuke di dalam dirinya akan terwujud sekarang. Anggap saja dirinya memang sudah gila, karena sekarang; wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum dengan tipis sebagai jawaban yang diberikannya pada si pria Uchiha.

Tidak buang-buang waktu dengan percuma, Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya lalu memasukan kedua jari itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, mengemut dan menjilatinya dengan seksama. Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya membuka mulutnya; tidak percaya -dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung memangut bibir Hinata dengan rakus ke dalam pangutannya. Kedua telapak tangan milik pria Uchiha itu merangkum dan menekan wajah Hinata agar semakin merapat di wajahnya.

Kedua lidah mereka beradu dan menari dengan gerakan sensual, menciptkan aliran saliva yang keluar dari sudut-sudut bibir milik mereka, decapan lidah terdengar menggema, membuat suasana semakin panas dan tidak terkendali.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawa wanita itu ke atas ranjang, mulutnya kembali memangut mulut Hinata sambil melucuti seluruh pakaian wanita itu yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Hinata menahan satu lengan Sasuke yang hendak kembali menelusup ke pertengahan pahanya, dengan napas tersenggal, Hinata berkata dengan lirih.

"Cincin, lepaskan cincinnya."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya merasakan gejolak sensasi yang terasa membakar tubuhnya hingga peluh keluar membanjiri seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Lidah Sasuke terus membelai bagian dirinya yang terdalam, benda kenyal, basah, serta hangat itu memporak porandakan seluruh kewarasan yang dimilikinya malam ini.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mewakili seluruh perasaan yang dialaminya malam ini. sedih, senang, kecewa, juga takjub begitu memenuhi sel-sel tubuhnya. Lidah itu semakin liar bergerak dengan gerakan memutar, sesekali pria Uchiha itu juga memasukan satu jarinya dengan gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo yang pelan, membuat tubuh polos Hinata menggelinjang sambil melengkung ke atas. Desahan-desahan serta erangan eortis yang keluar dari mulut keduanya semakin menyemarakan hasrat dan gairah mereka yang tersembunyi.

Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status pria Uchiha itu yang sudah bertunangan, yang ia pikir dan ia inginkan hanyalah Sasuke, Hinata hanya ingin merasakan rasa diri dari Sasuke sepenuhnya malam ini.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangannya yang sudah mengabut oleh gairah, cairan bening dan kental yang menempel di sudut bibir dan dagunya ia jilat hingga tidak tersisa, begitu pula dengan yang menempel di satu jarinya, semua yang dimiliki Hianta tidak ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

Hinata semakin merona melihat pemandangan erotis yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk bersiap memasuki diri Hinata sepenuhnya, satu lengan pria Uchiha itu ia pakai untuk menahan satu bahu Hinata, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya di depan selubung hangat nan basah milik sang wanita Hyuuga.

Hinata menancapkan kuku-kuku cantiknya di pundak Sasuke saat pria itu mulai memasuki dirinya dengan perlahan. Erangan dan rintihan tidak kuasa Hinata tahan karena sensasi yang terasa membelah dirinya menjadi dua. Sasuke menggeram ketika merasakan otot-otot milik Hinata bereaksi ketika dirinya mulai melesak masuk dengan mendobrak selaput tipis dengan sekali sentakan yang kuat, tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan hebat, kuku-kunya semakin menancap dengan deraian air mata yang mulai meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke menggeram dan mendesis, merasakan dirinya disambut dengan hangat oleh Hinata. Pria Uchiha itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas lalu bergumam setelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata terlalu lupa diri untuk sekedar mendengar permintaan terima kasih yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya entah untuk apa, wanita Hyuuga itu sibuk meresapi rasa perih dan sakit yang mulai menjalari bagian tubuhnya yang terdalam.

Sasuke mengeraskan kedua rahangnya, berusaha menahan erangan dan geraman yang mungkin saja lolos dari mulutnya. Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu tidak menyangka jika Hinata ternyata masih seorang perawan. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia adalah pria pertama bagi Hinata menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya, membuktikan bahwa wanita Hyuuga itu memang sangat mencintai dirinya.

Sasuke mengambil napas, "Aku akan bergerak, Hinata."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, wanita itu sibuk dengan desahan dan erangannya ketika Sasuke memundurkan sedikit pinggulnya dan kembali memajukannya dengan pelan. Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Sasuke, membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata meremang seketika.

Sasuke terus menggerakan dirinya, bergerak sebanyak dan sedalam-dalamnya untuk merasakan tubuh Hinata seutuhnya. Kedua manik jelaganya menatap sayu ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati seluruh rasa sakit namun nikmat yang diberikannya.

Ini sungguh luar biasa, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mengambarkan perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya saat bergumul dengan tubuh Hinata yang sedikit bergoyang karena hentakkan yang dilakukannya.

" _Aku akan menjaga Hinata sekarang. Kau kembalilah ke kelas, Sasuke."_

 _Suara pelan dari dokter Shizune tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Hinata yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang UKS. Sasuke begitu khawatir melihat kondisi Hinata yang lemah, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat bersemu kini memucat hampir seperti mayat. Namun kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang ketika dokter Shizune memberitahukan jika pengidap gejala Hyperventilation memang selalu seperti ini._

" _Baiklah ..."_

 _Sasuke menggerakan telapak tangan sebelah kirinya yang basah dan terlumuri oleh cairan bening yang sedikit kental. Dengan sedikit enggan, pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik dan memandang Hinata sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan UKS._

 _Pemuda bersurai raven itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi, suara langkah kakinya yang terbalut oleh uwabaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat dirinya menutup mulut dan hidung Hinata menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya._

 _Beberapa saat setelah dirinya menutup mulut Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu memuntahkan cairan ludah yang menyebur ke telapak tangannya, bahkan cairan ludah itu sempat keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Sasuke yang pada saat itu melepaskan bungkaman tangannya melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat memerah dengan kedua mata ametis gadis itu yang sayu dan berkaca. Namun yang membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman adalah saat gadis Hyuuga itu meminta maaf karena telah memuntahinya._

' _ **Go-gomenasai ...'**_

 _Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat kembali mengingat suara Hinata yang seperti mendesah lirih saat meminta maaf padanya. Sang presiden siswa itu terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan napanya yang kian memberat karena suara desahan Hinata terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya._

 _Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melihat satu telapak tangannya yang masih basah karena cairan ludah milik Hinata. Dengan susah payah pemuda Uchiha itu meneguk ludahnya, merasakan gejolak aneh serta panah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai meremang karena desahan Hinata._

 _Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya seiring dengan kepalanya yang mulai merendah, detik selanjutnya –pemuda Uchiha itu menjulurkan lidahnya, berniat untuk mengecapi rasa air ludah Hinata yang masih menempel di telapak tangannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melihat satu telapak tangannya yang masih basah karena cairan ludah milik Hinata. Dengan susah payah pemuda Uchiha itu meneguk ludahnya, merasakan gejolak aneh serta panas membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai meremang karena desahan Hinata._

 _Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya seiring dengan kepalanya yang mulai merendah, detik selanjutnya –pemuda Uchiha itu menjulurkan lidahnya, berniat untuk mengecapi rasa air ludah Hinata yang masih menempel di telapak tangannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **This story based on Boys Love Anime (YAOI) of**_

 _ **Hyperventilation by Lewin**_

 _ **If you want, you can find the real story on Internet.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam serta mengkonversi ke dalam Straight pair Sasuke x Hinata. Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**_

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HYPERVENTILATION**_

 _ **A Secret of Passion Story by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian empat**_

 _ **THE SECRET**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Warna hitam menyelimuti langit di siang hari. Suara-suara gemuruh serta kilat petir tampak meramaikan langit di musim hujan. Angin yang berhembus kencang menggerakan awan-awan yang berwarna hitam turut menghiasi permukaan langit yang kelabu._

 _Waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang, ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yang harus mereka tempuh sebelum waktu pulang tiba. Sastra Jepang menjadi penutup pelajaran yang terasa sangat membosankan hari ini, apalagi jika cuaca mendung serta hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun membuat semua penghuni kelas merasakan kantuk dan bosan._

 _Kakashi-sensei berdiri di depan sambil membacakan sebuah tanka, beberapa penghuni kelas tampak menguap, beberapa lagi tampak menuliskan makna yang tersirat dari serangkaian kata-kata yang terucap dari Kakasho-sensei, dan sisanya tertidur pulas, menganggap tanka yang dibacakan oleh guru mereka adalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur._

 _Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah memperdulikan muridnya yang tertidur di kelas saat ia mengajar, jadi wajar saja jika Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah terlelap dengan nyaman di kursi mereka masing-masing._

 _Sasuke menggerak-gerakan pulpen di tangannya, mendengarkan tanka sambil memikirkan kondisi Hinata yang sedang istirahat di ruang UKS. Jujur saja, sang presiden siswa itu merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tak lekas menghilang dari kepalanya. Hinata yang terbatuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Hinata yang berjalan sambil memegang baju bagian belakangnya, serta Hinata yang muntah cairan asam lambung di telapak tangannya._

 _Hingga seluruh tubuhnya meremang saat mengingat suara desahan Hinata kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpen itu pada permukaan meja, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _Abaretaru_

 _Kusa no iori ni_

 _Moru tsuki o_

 _Sode ni utsushite_

 _Nagametsuru kana_

 _._

 _._

 _(Ini bocor, bobrok_

 _Atap rumput terbuka_

 _Menatap bulan_

 _Semuanya dicerminkan_

 _Air mata di lengan.)_

 _-LaFleur, Awesome Nightfall, 86_

 _._

 _._

 _Chiru o mide_

 _Kaeru kokoro ya_

 _Sakurabana_

 _Mukashi ni kawaru_

 _Shirushi naruran_

 _._

 _._

 _(Ini lamunan_

 _Hanyut ke dalam rasa_

 _Sakura gugur_

 _Mungkin ini isyarat_

 _Tak lebih diri saya.)_

 _-LaFleur, Awesome Nightfall, 80_

 _._

 _._

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar tepat setelah Kakashi-sensei menyelesaikan bacaannya, pria tinggi bersurai perak itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata berdiri dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya._

" _Kau darimana, Hinata?"_

 _Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Hinata yang kini berdiri dengan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi secara asal-asalan. Wajah gadis pendiam itu masih pucat, meski tidak sepucat saat Sasuke membawanya ke ruang UKS._

" _Dari ruang UKS, Kakashi-sensei."_

 _Hinata meremas ujung seragam yang dikenakannya, merasa risih karena mereka masih menatapnya dalam diam._

" _Baiklah, duduk di kursimu dan pelajari tanka di buku halaman 27. Sasuke, catat jika ada yang berisik dan mengobrol. Aku akan keluar karena ada urusan, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, datanglah ke ruang guru."_

" _Baik, sensei."_

 _Kakashi-sensei berjalan keluar setelah melewati Hinata yang juga berjalan hendak duduk di kursinya, Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat muram, kembali duduk di kursinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan mp3 beserta earphone. Kedua manik jelaga itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dalam diam._

 _CTARRR!_

 _Suara petir diikuti gemuruh terdengar memekikan telinga, kilatan petir yang terlihat jelas lewat jendela kaca membuat cahaya yang berasal dari kilatan itu menerangi ruang kelas dalam sekejap. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, suara rintikan hujan berlomba menuruni atap sekolah, hujan turun dengan deras, membuat beberapa murid mengumpat karena tidak membawa mantel hujan atau payung._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar suara petir serta gemuruh yang menggema itu langsung melihat kearah Hinata yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya, raut wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas. Sasuke merasa was-was, dirinya takut jika gejala Hyperventilasi yang diidap Hinata akan kembali kambuh setelah mendengar suara petir dan gemuruh._

" _Ah , sialan! Hujannya sangat lebat."_

" _He ... bagaimana ini? aku tidak membawa payung."_

" _Diamlah ..."_

 _Sasuke memperingati beberapa murid yang mulai berisik._

" _Kuso! Aku meninggalkan payungku di depan pintu rumah."_

" _Aku juga-"_

" _Aku bilang diam!"_

 _Suara-suara itu menghilang seketika, Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu masih tidak bergeming, namun beberapa detik selanjutnya –Sasuke melihat Hinata melepaskan satu earphone yang menempel di telinga gadis itu -masih dengan kepalanya yang menengadah._

 _Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat satu ulasan senyum sendu yang terlukis di wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dan manis dari tempat Sasuke duduk dan melihatnya, meski hanya terlihat dari samping, namun pemandangan itu membuat dada sang presiden siswa bergemuruh seketika._

 _Satu semburat merah tipis keluar dan menghiashi permukaan kulit pipi Sasuke yang putih, getaran serta debaran jantungnya yang menggila membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit memanas. Senyuman itu belum hilang, Hinata masih tersenyum dan Sasuke melihat air mata berkumpul di sudut mata gadis itu._

 _Sasuke sedikit terperanjat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk dengan satu lengannya yang menutupi kedua matanya, menyadari tingkahnya yang cukup memalukan karena terus memandangi wajah Hinata kemudia bersemu setelahnya. Sasuke menggaruk keningnya, kemudian kembali melirikan kedua manik jelaganya ke arah Hinata –masih dengan degupan jantungnya yang mulai menggila entah untuk apa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan bergerak, Hinata."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, wanita itu sibuk dengan desahan dan erangannya ketika Sasuke memundurkan sedikit pinggulnya dan kembali memajukannya dengan pelan. Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Sasuke, membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata meremang seketika.

Sasuke terus menggerakan dirinya, bergerak sebanyak dan sedalam-dalamnya untuk merasakan tubuh Hinata seutuhnya. Kedua manik jelaganya menatap sayu ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati seluruh rasa sakit namun nikmat yang diberikannya.

Ini sungguh luar biasa, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mengambarkan perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya saat bergumul dengan tubuh Hinata yang sedikit bergoyang karena hentakkan yang dilakukannya.

Tidak merasa cukup, Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata dan membuat tubuh sintal wanita Hyuuga itu menungging di depannya, Sasuke kembali memasukan dirinya, membuat tubuh Hinata kembali mengejang dengan sedikit lengkungan yang membuat belakang kepala wanita itu menyentuh permukaan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendesi saat merasakan kerapatan Hinata, satu tangannya menelusuri punggung Hinata kemudian sedikit menekannya agar lebih membungkuk dengan posisi menungging yang sebenarnya. Sasuke meraih satu sisi pinggang Hinata kemudian kembali menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri dan menghentak tubuh Hinata sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu ikut bergerak.

Suara-suara aneh terdengar seiring hentakan yang diakukan Sasuke, suara erotis yang tercipta dari pertemuan kedua anggota bagian tubuh keduanya yang semakin menggilam. Suara decitan ranjang juga terdengar dan ikut memeriahkan pesta sesaat mereka.

Kilasan-kilasan sembilan tahun yang lalu barus saja telintas dalam benaknya, kilasan mengenai suara desahan lirih milik Hinata –juga ingatan tentang dirinya yang menatap wanita Hyuuga itu saat hujan lebat di sekolah. Degupan jantung yang menggila pada saat itu adalah karena dirinya merasa terpesona akan sosok Hinata. Raut wajah polos dengan tapan juga senyumannya yang sendu menggetarkan hati Sasuke hingga bagian yang terdalam.

Sasuke terus menggerakan dirinya meski napas Hinata sudah memendek dengan suara batuk yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata, wanita itu disibukkan dengan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang dirasakannya, rasa nikmat menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya –sementara rasa sakit ia rasakan di dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Kedua lengan Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri saat menungging terkulai hingga membuat kedua lengan itu tertintih oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara napa pendek serta batukan-batukan kecil dari Hinata, pria Uchiha itu merendahkan tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata. Satu telapak tangannya merayap dari perut, leher, hingga menutupi mulut dan hidung Hinata. Sasuke menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata, memberika kecupan juga jilatan yang membuat suara desahan serta batuk itu terdengar semakin kencang.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat merasakan puncak dari gelombang kenikmatan yang melanda, Hinata kembali menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya, membuat Sasuke yang semulanya menindih ikut menegakkan tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat. Sasuke meremas paha dan perut Hinata saat dirinya mencapai puncak, mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat dan gairahnya dalam satu sentakkan kuat hingga membuat gigi-giginya bergemeletuk karena sensari dahsyat yang dirasakannya.

Hinata menarik napa lalu mengeluarkannya dengan kasar, napas wanita itu kembali memendek, namun batuknya sudah menghilang. Sasuke memegang sisi wajah Hinata kemudian menariknya supaya menoleh sedikit kebelakang, Sasuke mecium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, diirinngi dengan deraian air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata milik Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat dirinya tidak menemukan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Punggung telanjangnya terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, pria Uchiha itu menyapukan penglihatannya dan tidak menemukan eksistentsi Hinata di dalam kamar hotel. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar, menjambak rambut hitam kusutnya kemudian bergegas menuruni ranjang dan menyambar pakaiannya.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyentuh kepala dan surai sebahu milik Hinata, kini wanita Hyuuga itu sedang berdiri di stasiu kereta api. Kejadian semalam sungguh membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan bersalah, bagaimana bisa dirinya bercinta dengan pria yang sudah memiliki calon isteri? Bagaimana bisa dirinya membiarkan seluruh nafsu dan gairahnya meluap mengalahkan akal sehat dan logikanya?

Ciuman pria itu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meleleh terlintas dengan tanpa Hinata inginkan.

Hinata memejamkan kedua mata sambil memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, namun –wanita bersurai indigo itu kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menepel di salah satu jari manisnya. Hinata menjauhkan telapak tangannya, kedua maniknya membulat saat melihat benda berwarna emas itu melingkar di jari manisnya.

Itu adalah cincin yang menempel di jari manis Sasuke, itu adalah cincin pertungan milik Sasuke. Rambut Hinata bergoyang setelah kereta api melintas di depannya, pikirannya kembali kalut saat menyadari cincin itu melingkar dengan longgar di jarinya.

" _Cincin. Lepaskan cincinnya."_

 _Hinata berkata dengan desahan yang masih keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke yang mendegar perkataan wanita Hyuuga itu langsung menjauhkan diri saat hendak memasukan kedua jarinya pada Hinata._

 _Kedua manik jelaganya menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah, satu ulasan senyum culas terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan._

" _Apakah ini mengganggumu?"_

 _Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin melihat senyuman yang diperlihatkan pria Uchiha itu padanya._

" _Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya. Ini bukanlah kesepakatan yang buruk ... sungguh."_

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian berbalik dan berlari keluar dari stasiun. Hinata terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandang heran ke arahnya. Napas yang terhirup oleh kedua hidungnya semakin menipis, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, rasa sesak dan mual mulai Hinata rasakan selama ia berlari. Sesekali dirinya terbatuk sambil meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Hinata terus berlari, berlari hendak kembali ke hotel dan mengembalikan cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Hinata tidak mengerti, mengapa cincin itu ada pada dirinya? Seingtanya Sasuke hanya melepaskan cincin itu dan menyimpannya di atas nakas dekat ranjang sebelum mereka melanjutkan cumbuan mereka. Ini semua sungguh membingungkan dirinya. Kedatangan pria itu yang menghapirinya di pinggir toko, menciumnya di gang sempit, serta mencumbui dan mereka bercinta setelahnya.

" _Aku tidak tahu sekarang kau menjadi seorang perokok."_

" _Kau datang ke acara reuni hanya untuk melihat dan bertemu denganku, bukan?"_

" _Aku melihatmu yang terus menatapku dari pojok meja sepanjang kau meminum sake."_

" _Kau tahu kau mencintaiku, Hinata."_

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat saat dirinya berada di seberang hotel, hinata mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha mengendalikan pernapasannya yang tidak terartur akibat dirinya yang berlari. Kilasan-kilasan pertemuan mereka memenuhi kepalanya. Hinata berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang sedikit mengabur karena kelelahan, setelah pandangannya mulai menjelas dengan perlahan, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di seberang jalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Hinata memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke, kedua matanya mulai berkaca. Wanita Hyuuga itu tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengannya, Hinata tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah ia membiarkan pria itu bercinta dengannya. Namun ia harus kembali dan mengembalikan cincin itu pada Sasuke, dan setelah itu, Hinata akan pergi menjauh dan mencoba melupakan cintanya yang sudah bertahan selama kurang lebih sembilan tahun lamanya.

"Hinata ...!"

Hinata masih menatap Sasuke, namun kedua manik ametisnya membulat saat pria yang dicintainya itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Sasuke berlalri menyebrangi jalan.

"Aku pikir kau pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi!."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke berjalan dan semakin mengikis jarak keduanya. Riak-riak air mata berhamburan ingin segera keluar dan menuruni pipi Hinata. Hinata mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis hingga permukaan wajahnya memerah di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

"Cincin ... ini karena cincinnya ..."

Suara Hinata bergetar, Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata setelah dirinya berada di depan wanita itu. Tangisan Hinata pecah seketika, membuat Sasuke tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih milik Hinata.

"Hahaha ..."

Hinata meremas punggung Sasuke yang terbalaut mantel, dirinya semakin tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan direncakan pria itu padanya.

"A-aku ... cincinnya ..."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata lalu berkata,

"Cincin itu, hanya untuk penampilan saja."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sasuke mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Hinata. Wanita Hyuuga itu langsung tertidur setelah percintaan mereka selesai. Kedua manik jelaganya menatap sendu ke arah Hinata yang kini tertidur dengan deraian air mata yang masih keluar._

 _Akhirnya, akhirnya dirinya menemukan dan kembali bertemu dengan Hinata setelah upacara perpisahan mereka di Senior High School. Sasuke sudah mengira dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu di acara reuni yang diadakan teman seangkatannya._

 _Dan semua rasa rindu serta hasratnya terpenuhi, Sasuke melihat cincin emas yang terletak di atas nakas, pria Uchiha itu mengulas senyum tipis dan bergegas merangkak ke sisi ranjang untuk mengambil cincin itu._

 _Sasuke memakaikan benda berkilau itu di jari manis Hinata, dirinya sedikit terkekeh saat melihat cincin itu melingkar dengan longgar di jari manis milik Hinata. Seharusnya, dirnya membeli saja yang sesuai ukuran dengan wanita itu. Namun semua rencana dan tujuannya tidak akan tercapai jika Sasuke tidak memakai cincin itu di depan Hinata._

 _Rencana dirinya untuk membongkar perasaan yang dirasakan Hinata padanya, perasaan wanita itu yang mencintainya selama ini. Dan semua itu sudah terjawab, semua pertanyaan Sasuke akan perasaan Hinata padanya sudah terjawab. Bahwa Hinata memanglah mencintainya, bahkan wanita itu masih mencintai dirinya sampai sekarang._

 _Dan hal itu membuat dirinya bahagia, karena wanita yang dia cintai ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holllaaaaaa !**_

 _ **Akhirnya cerita ini selesai !**_

 _ **Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para readers tertjintah yang selalu setia menunggu dan membaca fic ini sampai selesai. Terima kasih atas vote, fav, serta commentnya yang sangat membantu.**_

 _ **Sekli lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya !**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **hexe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **This story based on Boys Love Anime (YAOI) of**_

 _ **Hyperventilation by Lewin**_

 _ **If you want, you can find the real story on Internet.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam serta mengkonversi ke dalam Straight pair Sasuke x Hinata. Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**_

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HYPERVENTILATION**_

 _ **A Secret of Passion Story by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian lima**_

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata, dirinya tidak menyangka jika perasaannya yang dipendam selama sembilan tahun berbuah manis dan menuai kebahagiaan. Wanita Hyuuga itu tidak menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang ia kagumi dan ia cintai ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Meski pada awalnya dirinya merasa sedikit kesal atas perlakuan pria Uchiha itu yang sedikit menipunya tentang cincin serta calon isterinya. Bahkan sang mantan presiden siswa itu juga sampai nekat merayu dan membuat dirinya harus bercinta. Yah, mungkin Hinata bisa mengesampingkan mengenai percintaan mereka, karena wanita Hyuuga itu memang menginginkan hal itu terjadi meski Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

Namun fakta lain seakan menampar dan menerbangkan dirinya saat pria bersurai raven itu menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan bahwa ternyata pria itu juga mencintai dirinya, Hinata merasa senang dan bahagia saat mendengar pengakuan itu dari Sasuke. Dan yang lebih membuat ia bahagia adalah cincin emas longgar yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu ternyata memang diperuntukan untuk dirinya.

Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu sengaja membeli cincin dan memakainya sebagai bagian dari rencananya untuk membongkar rahasia akan perasaan wanita Hyuuga itu padanya. Sedikit keterlaluan memang, karena Sasuke sudah membuat hati Hinata sempat hancur hingga berkeping-keping saat mengetahui jika pria Uchiha itu sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bahkan pria Uchiha itu juga sempat melecehkan serta membuat Hinata berpikir jika dirinya telah mempermainkan perasaan wanita itu dengan kejam.

Sepertinya perjalanan kisah cinta Hinata memang harus terasa pahit dahulu, karena rasa manis ia rasakan setelah semua rencana pria itu berhasil. Hinata tidak bisa melupakan perasaan bahagia yang meletup dalam hatinya saat Sasuke tersenyum dengan satu tangannya yang melambai beberapa hari lalu di depan hotel tempat mereka melakukan percintaan untuk pertama kali.

Rasa hangat yang berasal dari pelukan Sasuke juga masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang, pelukannya yang erat, ciumannya yang lembut, serta usapan telapak tangan pria itu yang begitu nyaman di atas kepalanya. Semua itu adalah impian Hinata, semua itu adalah angan dan fantasi yang dimilikinya. Namun, impian serta angan itu kini telah terwujud sepenuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya, pria tampan itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan dan gengaman tangannya.

Hinata tidak tahu, harus seperti apalagi ia menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena kini hubungan mereka sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Senyuman manis selalu terpatri di wajahnya diiringi rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih, bahkan tak jarang beberapa rekan kerjanya di kantor sering memergokinya sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, persis seperti remaja yang kasmaran.

Sebut saja Hinata begitu, karena memang kenyataannya juga seperti itu. Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikan pria lain selain Uchiha Sasuke di masa remajanya, hanya ada pria itu dalam hati dan benaknya. Jadi hal ini terasa sangat wajar, karena Hyuuga Hinata, menjalin hubungan romansa dengan seorang pria untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya. Dan pria itu adalah pria yang sangat dinginkan dan dicintainya, pria itu; Uchiha Sasuke, sang mantan presiden siswa yang tampan juga kaya raya.

.

.

.

Hinata memegang cincin yang terpasang indah di lehernya, wanita Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk menjadikan cincin yang sedikit longgar itu sebagai bandul kalung emasnya. Satu ulas senyum terlukis dengan indah, membuat kedua mata ametis miliknya sedikit menyipit.

Ini adalah bulan kelima dirinya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Sasuke, bahkan Hinata dipaksa untuk pindah ke apartemen Sasuke saat pria itu mengetahui jika Hinata kini hanya hidup sebatang kara. Hinata ingat, dirinya kembali menangis karena Sasuke mengajak dirinya untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya karena pria Uchiha itu merasa khawatir padanya.

Hinata mengaduk sup tomat dalam panci, apron berwarna ungun muda melilit tubuhnya yang dibalut kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans selutut. Rambut sebahu miliknya ia ikat dengan gaya _pony tail_ , memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Yah, meski tidak sepenuhnya leher wanita itu bersih, karena ada bercak-bercak merah serupa bungan mawar menghiasi sebagian lehernya.

Semua tanda itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu selalu memberinya _kiss mark_ saat ingin pergi atau pulang kerja. Dan perbuatan Sasuke membuat wanita berusia 25 tahun itu harus memakai kaos berkerah tinggi jika pergi ke kantor, atau memakai _scraf_ agar menutupi lehernya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah.

Hinata terperanjat saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen mahal Sasuke terbuka, dengan antusiasme yang tinggi, Hinata segera mengecilkan api kompor lalu bergegas menyambut Sasuke di depan pintu.

" _Tadaima ..."_

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat wanita pujaannya berdiri dan menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke menjatuhkan tas kerjanya lalu membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sasuke menghirup aroma yang paling disukainya, aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata selalu menjadi candunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar dalam rangkulan Sasuke, wanita Hyuuga itu terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan ketika pulang ke apartemen.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas."

Hinata menguraikan pelukannya, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit mendengkus karena sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin mandi, aku ingin Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata yang sedikit membungkuk karena berniat mengambil tas kerja milik Sasuke menegang, meski pria Uchiha itu sudah sering menggodanya seperti ini tetap saja Hinata tidak terbiasa. Wajahnya kini sudah merona dengan sempurna. Hinata tertawa dengan canggung, lalu berkata.

"Ha-haha ... sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Sasuke. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaannmu."

Sasuke yang melihat semburat merah itu hanya menyeringai kecil, dengan gerakan pelan; pria Uchiha itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup serta menjilat sudut bibir Hinata, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu memekik lalu meremang setelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, pria Uchiha itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini sudah memerah padam bahkan sampai ke ujung telinga.

.

.

.

Sasuke memakan hidangan makan malam dengan khidmat, merasakan setiap rasa yang disuguhkan kekasihnya itu dengan penuh minat. Hinata memang pandai memasak, dan Sasuke sangat menyukai dengan kepandaiannya. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga sangat telaten dalam mengurus segala kebutuhan rumah. Bahkan wanita Hyuuga itu melarang dirinya untuk mendatangkan petugas yang biasanya membersihkan apartemen Sasuke sejak pria Uchiha itu memboyongnya untuk tinggal bersama. Semua kebutuhan serta pekerjaan rumah Hinata selesaikan, meski di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai karyawan swasta, Hinata mampu melakukan semua itu tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang juga sedang ikut menyantap makan malam, perasaan pria Uchiha itu selalu menghangat jika melihat wajah Hinata. Dirinya selalu merasa nyaman jika berada didekat dan disekitar Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan membawamu ke mansion Uchiha. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

Hinata menjatuhkan sendok makannya saat mendengar penuturan itu dari Sasuke, entah mengapa degupan jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, bukan hanya itu, rasa cemas dan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja mereyapi hatinya membuat napas wanita itu memendek.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Hinata langsung bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berlutut lalu memeluk Hinata. Sasuke tidak tahu jika perkataannya akan membuat kekasihnya itu merasa cemas dan khwatir sampai gejala _Hyperventilation_ yang diidapnya kembali kambuh. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata sambil membisikan sesuatu untuk menengangkan wanita Hyuuga itu. Hinata meremas punggung Sasuke dengan erat saat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa cemas."

Sasuke berbisik sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Hinata, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak apa, Sasuke ... aku hanya sedikit-"

Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kini Sasuke sudah menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata kemudian memeluk tubuh wanita itu dari samping.

"Ti-tidak apa, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Bohong. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sangat cemas dan khawatir tentang perkataan Sasuke yang akan membawa dirinya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga pria itu. Hinata merasa cemas, tentu saja wanita Hyuuga itu akan merasa cemas akan hal itu. Bagaimana jika orang tua Sasuke tidak menerima dirinya dengan baik? Bagaimana jika mereka menolak Hinata karena dirinya hanya seorang wanita sederhana yang biasa-biasa saja? Hinata sangat mengcemaskan semua hal itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, beruasaha menengangkan Hinata agar wanita itu lekas tidur dan beristirahat. Karena mungkin, kondisi wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap takjub bangunan mansion yang berdiri dengan megah didepan matanya, pilar-pilar tinggi berwarna putih itu menjulang, lantai marmer itu terlihat mengkilap dalam pandangannya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi dari wajah Hinata hanya terkekeh lalu menuntun wanita Hyuuga itu untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dibarengi dengan senyuman kaku saat beberapa _maid_ menyapa dan memberikan hormat pada mereka. Kedua manik ametisnya tidak lepas dari setiap sudut mansion yang bisa ia jangkau dengan penglihatannya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah datang?"

Dengan spontan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat suara seorang wanita setengah baya terdengar, Hinata melihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambutnya yang disanggul rendah, wanita itu berjalan ke arah mereka dan memeluk Sasuke setelahnya. Hinata hanya berdiri sambil meremas ujung bajunya, mencoba mengurangi kegugupan dan kemecasan yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Kau pasti Hinata, benar bukan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menatap kedua manik kelam wanita itu yang sama persis seperti milik Sasuke.

"I-iya, tante. Saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh ya Tuhan ... lihatlah dirimu nak, kau sangat cantik sekali."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat Mikoto memeluk dirinya, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata membalas pelukan Mikoto dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ayo Sasuke, ajak Hinata ke ruang makan. Ayahmu sudah menunggu disana."

Mikoto mengelus sebelah pipi Hinata sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan. Hinata kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke, "Aku sangat gugup."

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, aku disisimu."

Hinata mengulas senyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dengan langkah pelan, mereka kembali berjalan dan menuju ke ruang makan tempat kedua orang tua Sasuke menunggu.

"Apa kabar, Ayah."

Sasuke menyapa pria yang sedang duduk di meja makan, pria itu; Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke. Fugaku meletakan koran yang sebelumnya ia baca, kedua manik hitamnya memandang sepasang kekasih yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"A-apa kabar, paman. Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata."

Kedua manik hitam itu masih memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah Hinata, "Aku sudah tahu. Duduklah, kita makan terlebih dahulu."

Hinata sedikit meringis saat mendengar perkataan tanpa basa-basi itu keluar dari ayah Sasuke. Sasuke menarikan kursi dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk. Dan acara makan malam pun berjalan dengan penuh kecanggungan bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku ingin meminta restu kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Hinata bulan depan."

Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dirinya sudah menduga jika Sasuke akan berbicara seperti ini setelah mengajaknya untuk bertemu kedua orang Sasuke. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya menunduk sambil meremas tangan Sasuke yang kini sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mikoto yang mendengar penuturan dari sang putera langsung tersenyum.

"Ibu sangat senang, Sasuke. Ibu juga sangat menyukai Hinata."

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan tulus dari Mikoto langsung menatap wajah wanita setengah baya itu dengan matanya yang berkaca, Hinata tidak menyangka jika ibu dari Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Langsungkan pernikahan kalian, aku memberikan restuku."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan puas kemudian memeluk Hinata sambil mengguncang tubuh wanita itu dengan pelan. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Fugaku sambil membungkukkan badan setelahnya.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, memandangi Hinata yang terlihat sedikit cemas setelah percintaan mereka barusan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sasuke mengelus sebelah pipi Hinata dengan lembut, wajah Hinata masih memerah dengan keringat yang membasahi kening dan lehernya. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memegang telapak tangan Sasuke yang menempel di sebelah pipinya.

"A-aku hanya sedikit bingung, Sasuke."

"Hm? Bingung kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan satu telapak tangannya yang masih mengelus pipi Hinata, "Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Hinata memukul-mukul dada telanjang Sasuke, wajah wanita Hyuuga itu semakin memerah. Sasuke tertawa dengan pelan, "Hentikan itu, Hinata. Haha .."

Hinata menghentikan pukulannya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi mulutnya. Tawa Sasuke sudah berhenti, pria Uchiha itu menghela napas lalu menarik selimut kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Tidurlah, Hinata. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun." Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu beringsut mendekat ke tubuh Sasuke dan bergelung dengan nyaman di pelukannya. Hanya tersisa satu minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung, dan Hinata merasa bingung dan cemas karena hari ini adalah tepat tiga minggu dirinya telat datang bulan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
